


on the path unwinding (the memoy remains mix)

by Arabwel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Healing, Remixed, Scars, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is telling her things she already knows. Giving her a phone with strict instructions not to answer anyone, even him. </p><p>He doesn’t know about her other phone. the one Peter gave her. His instructions were similar, if more convoluted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the path unwinding (the memoy remains mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Endless Circle Over Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176563) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings). 
  * In response to a prompt by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings) in the [remixmadness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2015) collection. 



> I hope you enjoy the remix! 
> 
> Title courtesy of Lion King and Metallica

The heat doesn’t bother her. She’s spent years in - places, where the heat and humidity were just as bad or worse, and at least here AC is a thing some of the time. 

Derek is miserable. 

Derek is telling her things she already knows. Giving her a phone with strict instructions not to answer anyone, even him. 

He doesn’t know about her other phone. the one Peter gave her. His instructions were similar, if more convoluted. 

Derek wants to keep her safe, the _from Peter_ unspoken. And not too long ago, maybe she would have agreed with the assessment. Maybe she would not have. But she doesn’t know any more, doesn’t even growl at him, even though he’s no longer Alpha, is no longer within his rights to put her in her place. 

Before Peter told Derek how to save her life. 

Before she knew what an Alpha could do. 

She remembers he fire on her back, burning through her fur, remembers the wounds that became scars and didn’t heal right, didn’t even really start healing until she’d come back home. The scars remained until- 

Until Derek healed her. 

She thinks she understands Peter more than Derek does. She remembers the uncle before the fire, and she can barely see him in the new, resurrected Peter. The style, the snark, it’s all the same, but the viciousness roiling under the surface ready to tear everything down, that’s new. He may have been petty but he was never cruel.

Or maybe she never saw it. 

She remembers Laura, too. Wonders if Derek remembers the Laura before the fire at all, or if he only remembers the Laura who looked after him after the fire. After Kate Argent. The Laura Cora never got to know. She’ll never know why Laura left Peter alone, left him to suffer. Why she didn’t heal him, or at least, put him out of his misery. 

She wishes Peter had died in the fire. She thinks, sometimes, Peter wishes it too. 

Alls he can think o is, “It shouldn’t be like this.”

“Cora?”

"I was supposed to come to Beacon Hills. Come back to Beacon Hills and find my family, find my pack. Find my Alpha.” She looks up at him, reaches up to brush his face. The movement sets a drop of sweat loose, running down her back under her top. Her smooth, unscarred back. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek says and she knows he means it, he’s sorry for this, for leaving her here when he runs off with Peter, for Laura, for everything.

For Kate Argent. 

She wonders if he’s sorry that he healed her. 

“I found something.” She found a pack, a mismatched, ill-fitting one. She found Boyd, who’d held her tight in the dark, careful and gentle. She’d found her brother and her uncle and - “Too fucking many Alphas.” 

But Derek isn’t one of them, any more. 

She sees the way Peter stands, now, even though none of the Alpha pack died at his claws and teeth. 

She wonders. 

It’s hot and humid and she can smell everything slowly rotting away. She has two cell phones and both Derek and Peter will be gone, hunting for scraps of family stolen as trophies. 

Cora is sick of death and decay, of loss. 

Derek is telling her, he will be back, or she will find her way home again but she doesn’t want to hear it. 

So she shuts him up with her mouth. Fuck human rules and human ideals.

His blood is sweet and sticky in her mouth and they come together like the animals they are under their too-human skin. 

By the time Cora wakes up, Derek is long gone. Only the phone he left her remains. Another, crushed into pieces. 

Good thing Peter also gave her a decoy. She pulls the real one from it’s hiding place and sees a new text.


End file.
